


The Lumiose City Adventure

by Stiri



Series: The Adventure Before... [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ash, Aura User Ash, Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, M/M, Smart ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Ash was finally able to meet his Aunty again after so many years, but something comes up and she is unable to make time for her favorite niece right away, but Ash makes a day out of it. Finding new friends to meeting the Regional Professor.





	The Lumiose City Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am somewhat back once more! (I don't even believe myself anymore)
> 
> And I will probably do like I did before, post as much as I can before (hopefully not) I get sick once more... I am annoyed..., this spring/summer has been really bad...
> 
> This, you can (hopefully) not see where I stopped writing at one point..., I tried so hard to make the stilted writing disappear! But nevermind that! 
> 
> This will be an M/M story and Ash might get more partners as he grows, but that will be far away in the future. While the Males he meets can think he is adorable, they are still gentlemen and will not be doing indecent things while he is young.
> 
> So if you don't like it..., what are you doing reading these stories?
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ashura Redrick Ketchum – Age 11.

Kalos, Lumiouse City.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash bounced in his seat. He looked around and tried to spot someone. That, someone, was his Aunt. He was finally seeing his Aunt that he hadn't seen since he was only four, and his Aunt had gone and became a famous movie star. So he was very eager to see her, finally. Usually, she was the one that would come visit them in Kanto, but this time he got to see where his Aunt grew up. Besides, it would be amazing to see how she lived now that she was a big movie star. 

Unfortunately, his dear Pokémon wouldn't be able to come with him this time either. They hadn't been very happy about that. Professor Oak had wanted them to stay with him so that he could study them a bit closer. 

Ash didn't mind, but they apparently did, but Professor Oak had been so nice to him all these years, so he didn't want to deny the Professor anything when he asked something of him. He would have loved to take them with him to see his Aunt. But when he started to travel by himself, he would take them to see the new Region they never had been too. His mother was standing at the reception to check them into the Hotel Richissime. Ash had tried to pronounce it but failed spectacularly and just ended up pouting when his mother thought it was cute and pulled him into a hug. 

It wasn't his fault he couldn't speak the Regional Language. But he promised himself that he would take time to learn it. After all, it would probably be handy when he started to travel by himself. 

“There we go, now I've checked us in,” Delia said and Ash tilted his head. 

“Mum, why couldn't we have stayed with Aunt Diantha?” he asked and Delia shook her head. 

“Diantha, is renovating her whole house,” Delia said and Ash nodded. Understanding that imposing during that time was not a good thing. 

“So, Ash, why don't you go and look around for a while? I know that Diantha promised to show up, but she is very busy, and I can also look over the restaurant I own in the city,” she said with a smile and Ash nodded. 

“Okay, fine, but promise if she won't show up tomorrow at least, can you call her, I really looked forward seeing Aunty again,” he said with a pout and she nodded and patted his head. 

“Of course sweetheart, now, go have some fun in the City,” she said with a soft smile and Ash giggled and jumped up from his seat and bounced out from the hotel. 

One thing was for certain at least. The city was so big and beautiful. He could really see himself going nuts here. He looked around and didn't really know where to go, after all, it was his first time here. But he shrugged and pulled up a small map on his tablet and looked it over. 

He groaned when he saw all the streets. This would not be an easy choice. He put away his map and just started walking, after all, it looked like all the streets were leading around the big tower of the town, so he wouldn’t be too lost. 

It was when he was walking around he ended up in front of one of the biggest shops he had ever seen. He got big eyes and peeked inside and saw that it was a clothing store together with an item shop. He gave up a big smile and bounced inside. He was in need of some new clothes after all, so this was perfect. 

It was when he stepped inside that he got some looks, but he ignored it and walked up to the section that had bags and smiled. This would be perfect. He would buy some things that he knew would be able to handle his traveling. He heard how some women started to whisper and he could feel their eyes on him, but he looked at the two bags that had caught his attention. 

It was then a shop assistant came up to him, a guy. Ash looked up with big eyes. The man was very handsome. He was tall and had brown eyes and on his nose was a pair of square glasses that enhanced his features. His black hair was in a back slick and made him look very handsome. 

”Excuse me little one, are you lost?” he asked and Ash tilted his head. 

”No, why should I?” Ash asked with a frown, making the man smile a little bit. But Ash ignored it and smiled at the man. A swift look reading his Aura told him that he had been ordered to more or less make him leave the store by the women he had heard before. He glanced at them but turned to the man with a big smile. 

”This is perfect! You could help me!” Ash said and plucked his card he had gotten from his mother, she had trusted him with one, and since all this shopping was to prepare him for his own journey, he didn’t see why he couldn’t go buy some things in the store. He gave the card to the man. Ash waited for the reaction. He glanced at the women, that stood there, waiting for him to be thrown out, but he giggled when the man got big eyes and gave him a bow. 

”Sir! It will be an honor to help you,” he said with a smile and Ash nodded and pulled on his hand. 

”Now then, I would like this bag, **Black Vinyl Messenger Bag** ,” he said and the man nodded and picked it up.

”A very fine choice, sir, but may I ask why you need it?” he asked, and Ash nodded and looked around. 

”Yes, I am shopping for my own journey, right now, my mum and I are in town, we were supposed to meet my aunty, but she’s busy right now,” Ash said and pulled on his arm. He felt the glares of the women that had wanted him thrown out of the store. But he giggled. 

”Ah, that’s better, this bag will be able to hold many things,” he said and Ash nodded. 

”Where do you have the shirt section?” Ash asked and looked around and he walked toward the same section that the women were and Ash ignored it in favor of getting a pair of big sparkling eyes when he saw all the options of shirts. 

”Do you get clothes from all around the region?” Ash asked and looked around and he nodded. 

”Yes, this is clothes from all around Kalos,” 

Ash dove in behind some racks and looked around and smiled when he picked out all the shirts he wanted. It was then he waved towards another man behind the counter, and he came over. 

”Is there a problem?” he asked and Ash shook his head. 

”No, I want these, **Plaid Shirt Combo Gray** , **Plaid Shirt Combo Red** , **Zipped Shirt Combo Black** , and **Zipped Shirt Combo White** ,” he said and the man picked every shirt up and held them and nodded. He had seen the card his colleague had shown him. They both ignored the looks the women had thrown them after not having thrown the kid out. 

”Now then, where is the female section?” Ash said to himself and bounced away, the two men following him, waiting to hold some more things he wanted. 

Ash himself ignored all the looks and walked over to some female tops he liked. He handed over a **Midriff Halter Top Aqua** and a **Short Parka Red** to the man that was now holding a small mountain of his shirts. 

”Now, where is the pants section?” Ash asked and turned his big eyes towards the men the followed him. 

”This way,” the first one said and walked over to the other side of the store and Ash giggled and looked around. This was perfect. So he handed the first man all the bottoms he wanted, that was holding his bag. 

”Hm, I want these, **Short Cargo Pants Black** , **Damaged Jean Shorts Blue** , **Jean Shorts Black** , **Jean Shorts White** , **Pleated Kilt Shirt Black** , **Pleated Shirt Black** , **Pleated Shirt White** ,” he said and put the small mountain in his arms without any shame. Both nodded and took it with stride. The fact that he had a Diamond Card was not a problem for them. So they would do anything to help him. Ash smiled and bounced towards another part of the store where he laid eyes on the different dresses. It would fit him when he wanted to try out contests. After all, he wanted to try to get experience in both branches. 

Ash plucked down a **Double-Front Coat Dress Navy Blue** , it was perfect for when it would be cold outside. A **Little Black Dress** , **Sparkly Bolero Dress Pink**. Both very nice to look at. A **Trench Coat Dress Beige** and a **Trench Coat Dress Black**. 

Ash was holding them and suddenly another person plucked them from his arms and he gave the woman a big smile. 

”Thank you!” Ash said and she nodded with a warm smile. The woman looked at Ash when he walked over to their shoe section. The reason she was even there, was because she was curious to why her two colleagues were helping the kid. But when she had seen the card she became nervous and hoped to give him the best service. Besides, the kid seemed nice and well behaved. When she saw he wanted some shoes too, she waved another one over and he was given the shoes he wanted. 

”Here! These will be perfect!” Ash said with a big smile and placed four pair of shoes in his arms. He gave a nod and looked them over. A pair, **Mary Jane Shoes Black** , **Riding Boots Black** , **Riding Boots White** , and **Zipped Boots Black**.

”Little one, are you done now?” the first one asked, that was holding his bag and Ash nodded. 

”Yes, ring them up and I'll be right behind you,” he said with a grin and they nodded and went to the cash register. 

Ash one the other hand looks around to see if he had everything and it looked like it. So when went up to the counter he saw the women that had been whispering about him since he set his foot in the store. They were standing there, looking angry and jealous at all the things he had. He heard them, how they wondered how he would be paying for that, and how spoiled he was, but he ignored it. 

”Sir, that will be 1,517,100 P, how do you want us to pack it?” The man asked and Ash smiled. 

”You know what, send it home,” he said and put down his mother's card and he nodded. 

”Very well,” he said and Ash nodded. The man scanned his card and the purchase was a success. The women were shocked over the price and how much money he actually was able to use. But Ash ignored them and smiled towards him. 

”Thank you so much for your help,” he said and he gave Ash a small bow and a smile. 

”It was a pleasure to help you, little one,”. 

Ash smiled and went out of the store and wondered what to do now. While the City was enormous, he really didn’t know what to do.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash had entertained himself by walking around Lumiose City and looked and took pictures of all the different Pokémon he had seen. Some he had never seen before, and it was really fascinating. He had found a store to buy a whole new memory card, for all the new pictures he had ended up taking. 

It was when he found himself outside the Kalos Pokémon Lab that he put away his camera. He knocked on the door and hoped that someone was in, after all, he was curious to who was in charge to give away Starters to new Trainers here in Kalos. He knocked on the door and waited. A minute later, the door opened by an older guy. Ash got big eyes when he laid eyes on what looked like the Professor. 

”Hello little one, can I help you?” the man asked and Ash smiled. 

”My name is Ash, and I wanted to see where you got your starter here in Kalos,” he said and looked eager and the man nodded with a smile. He was always happy to show new kids around the lab. 

”My name is Agustine Sycamore, I am the Pokémon Professor of this Region, are you just visiting or have you just moved here?” Sycamore asked and looked down at Ash, who looked around with big eyes. 

”No, I am just visiting with my mum and I wanted to see this lab. Professor Oak has talked a lot about this place,” he said and looked around with big eyes. Professor Sycamore looked down on Ash and smiled. 

So this was the child Professor Oak was so proud of and was very protective of. He wondered what made Oak so protective, except that Ash was so small. 

”So, Ash, you want to see my research on another stage of Evolution?” Sycamore asked and Ash nodded, very eager to see something new. 

”Yeah! I would love to! You want to see all the pictures I have taken when I have traveled with mum?” Ash asked and looked at the Professor a bit shy all of a sudden. 

”I would love to!” he said and Ash giggled and followed Sycamore and looked around with big eyes. 

The lab was really big, considering it was in the City, but it looked so comfortable, and all the Pokémon had their own space. In fact, Ash spotted a big garden where the Pokémon could roam if they wanted. That made him so happy. After all, Pokémon was not happy to always be in their PokéBalls. 

”Here we are, this is my machine to scan different Pokémon to see if they are able to Evolve another stage after their last one,” Professor Sycamore explained and Ash got big eyes when he laid eyes on a giant Garchomp in the machine. It didn’t seem to disturb the giant Dragon Pokémon, so Ash didn’t say anything. But he picked up his camera and snapped a Picture. Much to the surprise of Sycamore and Garchomp. 

”I'm taking pictures of all my meetings of new Pokémons, sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he said and looked down on the ground and to the surprise of Sycamore and his assistant, Sophie, Garchomp walked up to Ash and patted his head. 

Ash jumped in surprise and looked at the giant Dragon with big eyes, he carefully let a small friendly wave of Aura touch Garchomp and the Dragon got big eyes and gave him a bow. Ash giggled and patted his nose and kissed it. 

”Hello,” he said and Garchomp nuzzled his hair, making him laugh. It reminded him of his own Friends that were home. They liked to pull on his ponytail. 

”How did you do that?” Sycamore asked with big eyes and looked at Ash. Wondering if this was why Professor Oak was protective. 

”Can I trust you with a secret?” Ash said with a serious voice and looked at Sycamore and Sophie. Both nodded. Considering how serious the kid was, they wondered if they were going to find out something amazing. Ash stepped closer to Garchomp. Garchomp laid a claw on his head and it made him giggle. 

”The thing is, first, see my pictures,” Ash said and plucked his camera from his neck. It still had the pictures from all his adventures. He always switched the memory card before taking different pictured. This was the same memory card that had all the original pictures with him and all the legendary Pokémon's. 

Sycamore carefully took the camera, having seen how precious the item was to the kid. Sophie scuffled closer to the Professor and they opened the memory card. What they saw, made them stumped. They didn’t really know what to say. 

Both of them scrolled through the pictured. Ash with Lugia and the three Kanto Birds. Ho-Oh and the three Beasts and Celebi. Rayquaza. Mew. 

They couldn’t believe it. These were Legends. Mythical Pokémon. Pokémon many researchers could only fantasize about. 

”Ash…,” Sycamore said. He didn’t know what to say. Sophie was equally as stumped as the Professor. 

”This is one of my biggest secrets, but my other one. According to them, I have the title as their Chosen One,” Ash said and Garchomp grumbled and nuzzled his hair. Sycamore and Sophie didn’t pretend to understand what that meant, so he leads them to a couch. 

”Why don’t we sit down and talk about this. Is this why Professor Oka is so protective of you?” Sycamore asked and Ash nodded. 

”Yeah, Professor Oak, don’t really want any other than the Regional Professors to know, he wanted me to share my discoveries with you,” he said and Sycamore nodded. Very thankful. 

”This is amazing Ash, the fact that you have been so close to them. Close enough to even touch them, and they allowing it, I don’t know what to say,” he said and Sophie nodded. 

”The reason they allowed me to, is because they Chose me,” he said with a small smile and Sophie was the one that asked this time. 

”What is the Chosen One, as you said?” Sophie said and Ash smiled. 

”From what I gathered from Mew, Arceus as the one to chose me to protect them. I, as an Aura Guardian, was chosen to help them when the time comes,” he said and she nodded, not really understanding, and Ash saw that. 

Ash carefully lifted his hands and let his Aura flow freely and it formed a Sphere, making both of them shocked. 

”Ash, that’s Aura Sphere,” he said with big eyes and Ash nodded. 

”Yes, all Aura Users can do that, but you won’t find out who the Users are unless they want you too. Aura Guardians are there to maintain the balance in nature and between Human and Pokémon's. All Pokémon's know which ones are Aura Users, because of their natural Aura. After all, Aura is the one thing that makes them able to use their attacks,” he said with a smile and Sycamore and Sophie was shocked. They had no idea. 

”I didn’t know that, so you mean you can understand Pokémon?” Sycamore asked. 

”No, not in the way you are thinking. No one can hear the words of Pokémon's, only the Legendaries can. See us Aura Users, are more like Empaths, in the human version. We can see the heart of Pokémon's. We can see their memories when they want to tell us something. That is how we can understand them,” Ash said and looked at Garchomp. 

”Like this Garchomp, he was saved by a young male, in his teens. Black hair, he was your assistant, Alain I think his name is. Garchomp is very grateful towards him for having brought him here,” Ash said with a smile. Sycamore and Sophie had big eyes. They had never told anyone about Garchomp, and considering what he just told them was the truth, they believed his claims too. 

”Can anyone use Aura?” Sophie asked, a bit curious to see if any of them would be able too. 

”Anyone can, but the problem is access to it. You see, first of all, to know if you have access it, is if someone in your family could use Aura. But also. It's not always a family trait. But I got my Aura from my mother and my mentor, Lugia,” he said with a smile and Sycamore got big eyes. 

”Lugia? The Kanto Sea Guardian, gave you the knowledge on how to use Aura?” Professor Sycamore asked with big eyes and Ash nodded. 

”Yes, in fact, he gave me a gift before parting,” Ash said and pointed towards his hip. Sycamore got big eyes when he saw what Ash was showing him. 

”This is a Silver Wing from Lugia and the Tidal Bell, I also have the Rainbow Wing with the Clear Bell,” he said with a big smile and Sycamore and Sophie nodded. 

Ash smiled at them and took them off his chain and held all items towards Sycamore. If Professor Oak trusted Sycamore, so would he, and he also felt his friendly and soft Aura. Making Ash feel very welcomed and liked. 

”Can I?” Sycamore asked and Ash nodded and hopped off the couch and put himself next to Sycamore. He carefully took the precious items from Ash and looked them over. He actually held items that researchers all over the world had dreamed of having in their possession. And here, this small boy had all of it. 

Sophie looked over the watch on the wall and jumped up. 

”I am so sorry, but I have to pick up Professor Juniper now, will you be fine all by yourself?” Sophie asked and Sycamore nodded, still enamored by Ash and what he had been allowed to look over. 

”Who is Professor Juniper?” Ash asked with a curious tilt with his head and she laughed, he was a cute child. 

”Professor Juniper is the Regional Professor of the Unova Region, have you been there?” she asked and Ash nodded. 

”Yeah, but I only met Elesa, I saw her battle and got to talk to her and her photographer,” he said with a proud smile and Sophie nodded. 

”How nice, Elesa is a nice woman,” she said and Ash nodded. 

”Now I really need to go, I will come back in an hour,” she said and patted Garchomp and left. Sycamore didn't seem to have noticed that she left. Garchomp growled and bumped his nose with Ash's head and he laughed. 

”Is he always like this when he sees something new?” Ash giggled and Garchomp growled and nodded. 

”Well, why don’t you show me around while he is in his own world?” Ash said and Garchomp turned around and indicated to him to follow. Ash jumped off the couch and walked behind the giant Dragon Pokémon. The lab was really nice looking and on the way, he met many different Pokémon. 

Garchomp took Ash to the big garden that was there and he was greeted by all different kinds of Pokémon. 

Two of them caught his attention. They were in the corner and looked at him with wonder in their eyes. Ash decided to sit down against a tree and took up his Ocarina. The took a deep breath and started playing. 

All the different Pokémon froze and looked towards Ash. He decided to ignore it and continued. What he didn’t notice was that he was emitting a powerful pulse of Aura when he played the song. It was so big and powerful, even the Pokémon outside of the lab was affected. 

Garchomp sat down and the others followed. Wanting to listen, and feel the emotions of their protector.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Sycamore looked up when he noticed he was alone. Not even some stray Pokémon was in there with him. He carefully put the items in his pocket and started to look around for Ash and Garchomp. It was then he heard it. A beautiful melody, filled with emotions. He followed the sound and was shocked over what he saw. 

Ash sat under a tree in the garden, playing on an Ocarina. What surprised him was the fact that all the different Pokémons was actually surrounding the child. Even those stubborn and very shy Pokémons had taken place around Ash. Sycamore carefully walked forward. All the Pokémon knew him in some way, but this time surprised him. He saw it. All of them was on guard like he was going to attack. 

But he just sat down next to Garchomp on the ground and listen and waited. The song was beautiful and he wondered where he learned how to play that. 

When Ash finished the song some Pokémon had fallen asleep or they just relaxed in his company. It was Sycamore that broke the silence. 

”Where did you learn that?” Sycamore asked and Ash smiled, leaning against a giant Hyderigon. Sycamore was surprised. It was only him that would be able to ether feed the Dragon or just in general touch the aggressive dragon. 

”I listened to a girl that played it and from Lugia, I call it Lugias Song, because it sounds like Lugia and he gets a boost of energy and power from the song when he hears it,” he said and Sycamore got big eyes. 

”Really, I didn’t know, what more can you tell me about the Guardian of the Sea?” he asked and Ash smiled. 

”Well, there isn’t much I can tell you, but I have scanned him with my NanoDex I got from Professor Oak,” Ash said and Sycamore smiled. 

”Do you mind if I copy that data?” he asked and Ash shook his head. Sycamore patted his head and Ash giggled. 

”What about the legends of Kalos?” Ash asked and Sycamore looked eager to tell him more about them. 

”Well, first we have Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon,” Sycamore began and Ash listened intently. Loving to hear more about all the different Pokémon around the world. He was listening to when the Professor was speaking about Xerneas. Both sounded very interesting. Ash wondered if he would ever meet them. From what he gathered from the different Legendaries

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash time with Sycamore was very fulfilling for him. He learned a lot about Mega Evolution. He hoped that he could achieve that too with his friends. From what he heard, he could Mega Evolve Lucario and Gardevoir. He was very eager to see if they would be able to achieve that. So as a gift, Sycamore had gifted him with a Key Stone. He decided to make it into a choker, like the idea to have it close. 

Ash ended up spending the day at the lab, but he never got the chance to meet Professor Juniper. But he would have the chance to do that when he started to travel. After all, he had really liked the Unova Region from what little he had seen of it. 

Ash had ended up staying there until his mother had called him and told him that his aunt had gotten some free time to meet them. 

When he got to the Hotel, he was so happy to see his aunty there. 

His Aunty had spent time with him for the rest of the day and he really enjoyed it. 

Ash also got the chance to see Mega Evolution for the first time, and it made him even more eager to try his hand on getting the stone for Gardevoir and Lucario.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it or if you want me to change something, or whatever it is that you want to tell me, throw me a Comment.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are getting my love and attention! ❤
> 
> PS. I have a potential love interest right here! 
> 
> PSS. If you are somewhat disturbed by the age difference here because this is the ages they will be when Ash turns 12 and start his journey, I can de-age them somewhat, but the age difference is kind of there for a reason..., because Ash is portrayed as very matured (somewhat), I wanted him to have older people as love interests. 
> 
> PSSS. If it really disturbs you, well, you don't really need to read it...
> 
> ❤ Lance Wataru - 25 years old.  
> ❤ Steven Stone - 26 years old (his looks is based on OR/AS ArtWork).  
> ❤ Brawly Touki - 23 years old (his looks is based on OR/AS ArtWork).  
> ❤ Volkner Denzi - 24 years old.  
> ❤ Riley Gen - 26 years old. 
> 
> I am uncertain if I want to add Alain in this, while I love his character, I just have a hard time fitting him into this little harem of Ash's, because I don't really see him putting his pride away to share Ash. I just have a hard time fitting him into any other relationship with Ash that isn't friendship/rivalry.


End file.
